Gryffindor
by yoho
Summary: Du willst also in Unterhosen durch die ganze Schule laufen?" spottete Hermine. Weißt du, was ich bin?" - Harry schüttelte den Kopf. - Wütend", sagte Hermine. Und deswegen..." Anstatt den Satz zu beenden, zog sie sich Harrys Hemd über den Kopf.


Title: Gryffindor

Author: yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt im dritten Schuljahr und hält sich nicht an die Handlung der Bücher.

Teaser: „Du willst also in Unterhosen durch die ganze Schule laufen?" spottete Hermine. „Weißt du, was ich bin?" - Harry schüttelte den Kopf. - „Wütend", sagte Hermine. „Und deswegen..." Anstatt den Satz zu beenden, zog sie sich Harrys Hemd über den Kopf.

Authors Note: Wenn man als Mensch einmal so richtig lächerlich gemacht wurde, ist es sehr schwer, sein Ansehen wiederherzustellen. Das weiß auch Hermine und beweist deshalb Draco Malfoy, dass sie zu Recht im Haus Gryffindor ist.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Gryffindor**

_Don Camillo rührte sich nicht. Er lag auf der feuchten Erde ausgestreckt, kaute an einem Schilfrohr und dachte nach._

„_Hm", schloß er, „ein ehrenwerter Mensch kann auch in Unterhosen ehrenwert bleiben. Es kommt nur darauf an, dass er etwas Ehrenhaftes vollbringt, und dann ist die Kleidung nicht mehr wichtig."_

_(Giovannino Guareschi: Am Flussufer)_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eine leichte Brise kräuselte die Wasseroberfläche, kurz nachdem die Sonne über den Hügeln im Osten von Hogwarts aufgegangen war. Hermine genoss die Wärme der ersten Sonnenstrahlen.

Sie schwamm noch eine Runde am äußersten Rand der Bucht und machte sich dann mit langen, ruhigen Schwimmzügen auf den Rückweg. Am Ufer knackte ein Ast.

_Na ja, wahrscheinlich ein Tier, _dachte sie. Schließlich lebten auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, neben der magischen Fauna, auch die ganz normalen Tiere des Waldes, die sich am frühen Morgen zurück in ihre Höhlen, Baue und Verstecke verzogen.

Als sie schließlich Felsen unter den Füßen spürte, richtete sie sich auf und begann zum Ufer zu laufen. Dort lagen ihre Kleidung und ein Handtuch.

Plötzlich kicherte jemand. Eine Stimme sagte: „Sie ist nackt", und es wurde noch mehr gekichert.

Hermine erstarrte. Dann ging sie hinter einem Felsen, der halb im Wasser lag, in Deckung und presste sich gegen den Stein. Sie hatte die Stimme erkannt.

„Granger?"

Sie schwieg und lugte vorsichtig um die Felskante.

Malfoy trat hinter einem Busch hervor. Bei ihm waren mindestens zehn Slytherins. In seiner Hand hielt Draco ... ihre Kleider.

„Granger, wir haben deine Sachen."

Hermine räusperte sich, um ihre Stimme wieder zu finden. Trotzdem klang sie für ihre Begriffe viel zu piepsig: „Malfoy, du Arsch. Das ist nicht lustig. Legt meine Schuluniform da hin und haut ab!"

Die Slytherins brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Wenn du deine Klamotten wieder haben willst, hol sie dir!" Malfoy schwenkte ihren Slip wie eine Trophäe in der Luft.

Hermine überlegte. Wenn sie die erste Stunde verpasste, würde das zwar einige Punkte Abzug bedeuten, aber es wäre kein Drama. Wenn allerdings zehn Slytherins gleichzeitig Hauspunkte verlieren würden... Nein, das würden sie nicht riskieren. Sie brauchte also nur zu warten, bis der Unterricht anfing.

Sie glitt auf dem Bauch liegend zurück ins tiefere Wasser und schwamm zu einem winzigen Inselchen, zwanzig Meter weiter draußen. Sie kletterte auf der dem Ufer abgewandten Seite an Land und legte sich bäuchlings hinter einige Blaubeerbüsche ins Moos.

_Mal sehen, wer hier den längeren Atem hat_, dachte sie.

Die Sonne trocknete Hermines Haut und sie hörte auf zu frösteln.

Ihre Widersacher hatten es sich inzwischen am Ufer bequem gemacht. Malfoy ließ sich gerade wenig schmeichelhaft über einige anatomische Details ihres Körpers aus und erntete dafür Beifall von seinen Kumpanen.

Hermine schluckte. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!", murmelte sie. „Was mach ich, wenn die abziehen und meine Sachen einfach mitnehmen. Ich kann doch nicht splitterfasernackt ins Schloss laufen."

Andererseits. Harry würde sie beim Frühstück vermissen und er wusste als einziger, wo sie die frühen Morgenstunden verbrachte. Sie hatte ihn sogar einmal eingeladen mitzukommen, aber er wollte nicht.

_Und wenn Harry nicht zwei und zwei zusammen zählt, dann kann ich mich immer noch zu Hagrids Hütte durchschlagen. Der leiht mir bestimmt eine Decke oder holt Harry und der könnte etwas von seinen Sachen mitbringen. Harry ist zwar kleiner als ich, aber Dudleys abgelegtes Zeugs sollte mir problemlos passen. Schlimmstenfalls warte ich, bis es dunkel ist. - Ob man von Blaubeeren satt wird? _

Hermine entspannte sich und begann die Beeren zu pflücken, die sprichwörtlich vor ihrer Nase hingen. Langsam fühlte sie sich wieder etwas sicherer.

Auf Hogwarts läutete die Schulglocke das erste Mal. Sie spähte vorsichtig über die Blaubeerbüsche. Am Ufer war eine Diskussion entbrannt. So viel konnte sie erkennen, verstehen konnte sie nichts. Zwei ihrer Belagerer rannten Richtung Schule, aber der Rest harrte weiter aus.

„Granger, der Unterricht beginnt!" Das war wieder Malfoy.

Hermine ignorierte ihn und widmete sich weiter den Blaubeeren.

Die Slytherins machten es sich unterdessen im Schatten eines Baumes gemütlich. Sie hatten sogar etwas zu Essen mitgebracht und ließen Hermine akustisch an ihrem Frühstück teilhaben.

„Mmmh, die Wurst ist heute aber besonders lecker." Das war Malfoy. „Und erst die Brötchen. So frisch und knusprig."

Hermines Magen knurrte vernehmlich.

Dann hörte sie eine andere Stimme „Hermine?" rufen. Die Slytherins verstummten schlagartig.

Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und lugte über die Blaubeerbüsche hinweg Richtung Ufer. Harry stand etwa dreißig Meter neben der Stelle, an der sie immer ins Wasser ging und schaute sich suchend um.

Als er die Slytherins entdeckte, zuckte er zusammen. „Hallo Malfoy", sagte er und musterte die Versammlung mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Suchst du jemand?", fragte Draco und grinste dabei.

„Das geht dich nichts an", entgegnete Harry.

„Vielleicht die Besitzerin dieses hübschen Schulröckchens?" Malfoy hielt sich Hermines Rock vor den Bauch und wackelte mit den Hüften.

Harry beachtete ihn nicht, sondern ließ seinen Blick über die Bucht schweifen. Wo war Hermine? Dass sie sich am Ufer versteckt hatte, hielt er für unwahrscheinlich. Das Wasser war hier viel zu flach, um unbemerkt an Land zu schwimmen.

_Wenn ich mich verstecken wollte, wo würde ich hingehen? Oder hinschwimmen...?_

Eine Bewegung lenkte seinen Blick zu der kleinen Insel, die direkt vor der Bucht im tiefen Wasser lag. Da, das war ein Arm, der ganz kurz über den Felsen erschien und winkte.

Wenn Malfoy Hermines Rock hatte, dann hatte er wohl auch den Rest ihrer Kleidung. Als Mädchen ein Auftritt in Unterwäsche vor Malfoy und Konsorten... Harry mochte sich das gar nicht erst ausmalen.

Er zog sich selber bis auf die Unterhose aus, rollte Hose und Hemd zu einem Bündel zusammen und schwamm damit zu der Insel hinüber. Als er auf den Felsen kletterte, war er außer Atem. Das Schwimmen mit einer Hand kostete viel Kraft.

„Hermine! Wo bist du?"

„Auf der anderen Seite", hörte er ihre leise Stimme.

Harry lief über die Felsplatte. Die Brandung hatte auf der Seite der Insel, die dem See zugewandt war, den flachen Felsen abgetragen und einen kargen, mit Blaubeerbüschen bewachsenen Uferstreifen zurückgelassen. Er sah von oben auf Hermine hinunter und drehte sich dann schnell weg.

„Hier hast du etwas anzuziehen", sagte er und warf ihr sein Hemd und seine Hose zu.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Ufer war es Hermine, die ins Keuchen kam. Das Schwimmen in Hemd und Hose war anstrengend. Schließlich spürte sie den Uferfelsen unter ihren Knien und richtete sich auf. Harry tat es ihr gleich.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Zur Schule gehen und uns umziehen?", schlug Harry vor.

„Du willst also in Unterhosen durch die ganze Schule bis hoch in den Gryffindorturm laufen?" Hermine konnte den spöttischen Unterton nicht ganz verbergen. „Weißt du, was ich bin?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wütend", sagte Hermine. „Und deswegen..."

Anstatt den Satz zu beenden, zog sie sich Harrys Hemd über den Kopf. Dann streifte sie seine Hose ab und drückte ihm die beiden Kleidungsstücke in die Hand. „Hier! Zieh dich wieder an! Ich hol mir meine eigenen Kleider."

Mit diesen Worten marschierte sie mit hoch erhobenem Kopf auf die Slytherins zu. Die starrten sie an, blickten dann aber, als sie näher kam, verlegen auf den Boden. Wortlos lief sie durch die Gruppe der Jungen, bis sie vor Draco stand: „Meine Sachen!"

Es war ein Wettkampf der Augen. Malfoy zögerte nur Sekunden. Dann drückte er ihr das Kleidungsbündel in der Hand. Hermine drehte sich um und ging zu Harry zurück. Erst dort begann sie sich anzuziehen. Als sie wieder aufsah, waren die Slytherins verschwunden.

„Danke!", sagte sie zu Harry. „Und jetzt hör auf Rot zu werden!"

„Das sagst du so einfach. Warum schwimmst du eigentlich nackt? Hast du keinen Badeanzug?"

„Doch hab ich, zu Hause bei meinen Eltern. Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass es hier im September noch mal so heiß wird und ich Lust zum Schwimmen habe. Deswegen hab ich ihn nicht eingepackt."

Sie machten sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss.

„Deine Zähne sind blau", sagte Harry.

„Blaubeeren", sagte Hermine.

„Was erzählen wir eigentlich McGonagall?"

„Überlass das Reden mir."

Den Rest des Weges bis zum Schlosstor liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander.

„Wenn du willst, du bist immer noch eingeladen, mit schwimmen zu kommen", sagte Hermine schließlich.

„Nur wenn du dir was anziehst, beim Schwimmen."

Hermine kicherte. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an." Aber als sie Harrys Blick sah, hörte sie mit dem Kichern auf. „Okay, reicht eine Unterhose?"

Harry lächelte verlegen. „Ja. - Und jetzt auf in den Kampf! Glaub ja nicht, dass du mit McGonagall so einfach fertig wirst, wie mit Malfoy und seinen Idioten."

„Hast du gesehen, wie Rot er geworden ist, als ich vor ihm stand?"

Harry nickte. „Ich finde ja, die Farbe steht ihm. Vielleicht ist er im falschen Haus?"

Hermine prustete los und gemeinsam traten sie durch das Portal in die Schule.


End file.
